


[Podfic] Born Of The Same Impulse

by soaracrossthesky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Length will be changed to overall time with each chapter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic of a WIP, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Team as Family, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust Issues, all of them get hugs, all of them need hugs, in this fic we love and cherish all marvel characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaracrossthesky/pseuds/soaracrossthesky
Summary: [PODFIC]Barely five minutes into the past and Tony has already taken care of Ultron, thus prevented Sokovia, thus – hopefully – made sure that the Civil War would never happen. All things considered, he was doing pretty well!Then he just had to look up his fellow superhero turned time traveller on the internet.Star Surgeon Involved In Car Crash, Condition Unknown





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Born Of The Same Impulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299694) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 



> Please note that English is not my first language. Errors in pronounciation etc are guaranteed to happen.  
> This is my first podfic, please be gentle.  
> Enjoy!

 

 **Title** : Born From The Same Impulse  
**Chapter** : 1/?  
**Author** : [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy)  
**Reader** : [soaracrossthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumiko/pseuds/soaracrossthesky)  
**Text** : Born Of The Same Impulse[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683425)  
**Length:** 18:24  
**Link:**[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x6hfh1k0h004zw9/Chapter%2001.mp3?dl=0)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** : 2/?

**Length** : 18:19

**Link** : [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/iomocij8f2q7iqk/Chapter%2002.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic will be recorded and updated irregularly until I've caught up with the current chapter. Afterwards I will try to update closely after the original author updates the fic.


End file.
